The Plan
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Kurama's got a plan to deal with Hiei in the Demon World Tournament. His plan may not have had the means he intended but the result was the same. HieixKurama, lemon


Kurama sat outside Yomi's castle, passively reading a book about plants that he had brought with him from the human world. Yomi had offered to let him go visit his friends on break, but all they were doing was playing video games, and maybe practicing a little for the upcoming Demon World Tournament. Kurama had opted to stay at Yomi's, sitting underneath this favorite tree. He had made it grow just right to be perfectly comfortable, and he was nearly done with his book.

He hadn't been back to see his friends in quite a long time, but it seemed like nothing had really changed. It was nice to see his friends again from time to time, but they were never the one he hoped to run into. He sighed a bit and lowered the book onto his knees, thinking about his ex-partner and wondering what he was doing. He rarely ever saw the tiny fire demon, but he imagined he had changed a lot since the last time Kurama had seen him. People change a lot in a year.

He closed his eyes and thought of how he had looked at the last tournament, fighting against Mukuro with everything he had… Kurama was pleased with how far his ex-partner had come since the day they had met. He had overestimated his own skills and that's why he had lost to Yusuke that day. Of course, Kurama wasn't complaining. However now Hiei had skills to match his ego. Kurama hoped to face him in the ring this year. He was eager to see the little raven haired demon face him with all of his might, his shirt ripping off in the immense battle between fire and fox, Kurama and Hiei both using all their might to gain dominance over the other.

Kurama suddenly was aware of a growing need in his pants. He willed himself to think of something else but the idea of Hiei dominating him persevered and he pushed his legs together. "Well, that's enough of that." He stood up, trying to think about the trees and flowers that were sprinkled around the courtyard. His own design… Anyone who tried to invade would find themselves bound up by his little plant minions and if Kurama deemed them particularly bad, they would become plant food.

Kurama had a vision of Hiei being bound up by his plants and he took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing. No matter how bad HE was, he wouldn't be plant food. He would be Kurama food. Goodness, these thoughts were especially persistent today. He fanned himself with his book, trying to cool himself off. It was hot here in the Makai, much hotter than usual for this time of morning. Kurama decided to take a cool swim and try to clear his mind from thoughts about Hiei.

Kurama headed down to the nearest river, and took his clothes off and waded into the water, splashing the water up onto his toned arms and chest. It helped cool the fire inside of his stomach, and he dove under the water before coming up again. He pushed his hair back from his forehead and checked himself. He was relieved to discover his problem was solved. He continued washing himself in the river, not noticing he was being watched.

Hiei hid in a nearby tree, watching his ex-partner wash himself in the river. Hiei had come to deliver a message to the fox from Mukuro to Yomi but he had been distracted by a very delicious smell and he had followed it here. It had led him nowhere but to the fox bathing. Hiei knew he should go but the fox looked so innocent and tempting from down there in the river. For a moment, Hiei could almost forget that the redhead was an S-class demon who would kill him without a second thought if the fire demon tried anything that he didn't like.

Watching the redhead wash his body was a big turn on for the fire demon. Hiei briefly debated, again, going down and forcing his way onto Kurama, but imagining what the redhead would do deterred Hiei, in spite of the massive bulge in his own pants. The short duration was not worth Kurama's wrath. He scowled at it, before standing up and flitting off. Fucking Kurama.

Kurama felt a flash and he looked up. No one was there. Must be my imagination, Kurama thought, getting out of the water. He quickly got dressed and headed back towards the castle. He should really get his thoughts in order. The tournament was in a few days. He scowled as half-way back to the castle, he felt his erection persisting, popping up from no thought or idea whatsoever. He scowled a bit. Damn it.

Safely in his room, Kurama sat down at the table and began working on battle strategies to defeat his friends, keeping a blanket over his lap. He crafted a plan to beat Kuwabara, and loosely made one against Yusuke, but he came up blank against Hiei. Hiei's greatest weakness… Kurama tapped the end of his pencil against the paper. Nothing less than his own pride, he assumed. Or Mukuro. Taunting wouldn't defeat Hiei, no, Kurama needed a rock solid strategy. His cheeks suddenly got hot again and he took a deep breath, seemingly unable to catch his breath. He wanted Hiei to be rock solid on top of him.

He leaned back in his chair and fidgeted with the pencil, trying to calm down. He was breathing shallow breaths and he was hot all over. Surely he wasn't going into heat. Not now, not so close to the tournament. Worse yet, demons stayed in heat until they were satisfied, so it wasn't like he could just run and hide from this. The first demon that he found would probably be the one that Kurama would take his sexual frustrations out on. Kurama couldn't hardly say he cared who showed up. Kurama moved over to his bed and sat down on it, gripping his shirt.

His shirt was so tight and scratchy. It was hot too, and Kurama couldn't hardly stand it. Just the feel of that clothing on his skin offended him and he wanted it all off. Whoever showed up first would have to deal with what they found there. He removed his shirts and swept his pants off. He immediately felt a bit cooler, but he hoped someone would come soon.

There was a knock at the window, and Kurama immediately knew who it was. His eyes were so heavy but he opened them at the familiar tapping. Kurama called out to him with his mind, and the tapping ceased a second. Hiei opened the window and stepped inside, staring at Kurama with some awe and surprise. The fox was halfway inbetween his demon and his human form, staring at Hiei through half lidded eyes. His hair was a very light pink, a mix between his silver and red hair.

Kurama felt the cool breeze on his pale white skin which was burning up and he shivered, reaching for Hiei. Hiei stared at Kurama before smirking a bit, one of his fangs showing. At that moment, that smirk and fang was the sexiest thing Kurama had ever seen.

"So that smell I detected earlier, it was you, wasn't it?" Hiei smirked, removing his belts. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm definitely not turning down an opportunity like this."

"Hiei, hurry," Kurama breathed, looking over at the demon desperately.

"If you say so," Hiei dropped his belts to the ground and stripped his cloak off.

Kurama lay on the bed, his eyes closed. He was going to be an old man by the time Hiei finally got over to him. Hiei was supposed to be so fast. Why was he torturing me like this? Kurama wondered, breathlessly. "Damn it, Hiei, hurry up or go get someone faster."

Hiei climbed onto the bed with him and surveyed the prizes he had to choose from. Even the lightest brush of his skin against Kurama's sent the fox into breathless outcries. Hiei was struck by how beautiful the snow white demon was. A snarl from the fox alerted Hiei that he needed to do something. He leaned forward and nipped Kurama's neck, silencing the fox instantly.

Hiei gently moved down, dipping his tongue in that crease between Kurama's neck and shoulder, sucking gently as he made his way down. He did magical things with his tongue that were driving Kurama nearly insane with pleasure. He admired the fox's smooth stomach, running his tongue over it, stopping only to run his tongue inside the fox's belly button, causing Kurama's stomach to contract in excitement.

The fox could hardly breathe at this point, his hands clenched and unclenched the sheets, desperately panting. "Hiei, let's just hurry and skip this, please. I just want…"

Hiei bit his stomach, causing the fox to yelp, drawing just a bit of blood from the fox. He then licked it up, before saying, "I'm in charge, Kurama. I'm doing anything I want to. You just deal with it."

The fox shivered but didn't say anything. Hiei went on with his exploration of Kurama's body. Hiei imagined he would never get another chance like this again, so he wasn't going to let Kurama rush him through this. He wasn't particularly interested in Kurama's nipples, so he ignored them. He moved on down to the fox's crotch. Kurama was a good size, but Hiei was bigger, the fire demon thought with relish.

"Hiei, if you drag this out one second longer I am going to scream," Kurama threatened, breathlessly, trying to manipulate Hiei. Hiei took Kurama's dick in his hand and loosely fisted him, listening to the fox's breathless panting and moaning. "Yes, please," Kurama moaned, into his hand. Hiei was reminded of his own throbbing erection but no way was he going to speed things up for the Fox's sake. The fox had tortured him a time or two himself.

Hiei immediately lost interest in that, and he moved down to study the fox's creamy white thighs. "Ugh, Hiei…" Kurama managed, sounding more dejected and sexually frustrated than he had ever been in his life.

"I don't want to hurt you," was all Hiei answered. Kurama sat up, but it took all the effort he had. He grabbed the drawer next to the bed and ripped the drawer out. He grabbed the lube out of it and threw the drawer across the room, causing it to hit the wall and break into pieces, and the drawer contents to fly everywhere. Kurama placed it down in Hiei's hand with a little more force than necessary, falling back onto his elbows. "Isn't there something else you humans use?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow down at the little bottle. "Also… why do you have this, fox?"

Kurama moaned, weakly, falling back against the bed. "Hiei, I used all of my frustrated strength to get you that so please hurry. We can chat later, please, Hiei."

"What do I do with this?"

Kurama let out a frustrated moan. "I'll do it, Hiei," He took the bottle from Hiei and put a generous amount on his fingers. He slipped one inside himself, gasping as he did. He closed his eyes and slid the finger in and out, preparing himself for Hiei's entrance. He added an extra finger and Hiei wondered at the fox's knowledge. His eyes travelled up from the sight of the fox finger fucking himself to his heaving white chest, beautiful and scarred, panting from the pleasure and the heat. Kurama added more lube to his hand and he sat up, looking weak and horny. He took Hiei's dick in his hand, lubing him up, preparing the fire demon to go inside him. At the moment, Kurama was so hot and frustrated, he didn't know why he ever fantasized about the fire demon to begin with. Hiei was sexually clueless. The fire demon looked down at Kurama's hand stroking him, his eyes glazing over and he couldn't help a shudder of pleasure.

"Okay, now Hiei," Kurama removed his hand. "Surely you know what to do now, right?" He lay back on his elbows, watching the fire demon.

"I'm not an idiot, Kurama, I can figure out what to do." Hiei scowled at the fox demon, biting his thigh. Kurama gasped, yelping in pleasure when Hiei lapped the blood up again. Hiei wondered why he had bothered fantasizing about Kurama. The fox demon had way too much experience to be playing bottom. And Hiei had no intention of ever letting Kurama do the same to him. Kurama placed his knees on Hiei's shoulders, and the fire demon gently pushed himself inside Kurama.

Kurama gasped, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. "Wait, wait." He breathed.

"Now you want me to wait?" Hiei scowled, pausing, letting Kurama get adjusted.

"Now," Kurama breathed. Hiei started moving in and out of him. It was slow and clumsy but it was better than nothing. Kurama closed his eyes, in frustration. He should have known Hiei would be absolutely terrible at this. He reached down and grabbed himself, moving his hand up and down faster than Hiei was moving inside him. Kurama was practically indignant when a moment or two later, Hiei came suddenly, filling Kurama with his seed. Kurama could have strangled the fire demon out of frustration. He went ahead and continued pumping until he came, hot seed squirting out and running down his hand. He waited a moment or two, feeling his heart slow down and his breathing slow. He felt Hiei's eyes on him but Kurama was too far pissed off to even acknowledge him.

"I think it's best if you get out of here before I start thinking about what happened," Kurama said, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

Hiei grabbed his clothes, putting them on much quicker than he'd taken them off and he flitted out of there.

A few days later, Hiei and Kurama met in the ring, having made it past the battle royals into the one on one matches. They faced off, staring at one another. They both had their poker faces on, both remembering the awkward and uncomfortable evening they'd spent together. They rushed at each other and began fighting. Kurama suddenly began smiling wider and Hiei was unnerved about it. "What are you smiling about, fox?"

"Just thinking about the other day,' Kurama smiled. "Maybe after this match is over, we can do it again."

Just the thought of experiencing that thing again made Hiei uncomfortable enough to get thrown off his battle game. Kurama nailed him with a solid kick, sending the fire demon out of the ring. They declared Kurama the winner of the battle and he smiled. His plan to defeat Hiei had worked. Too bad his plans against the rest of their friends weren't quite as foolproof.


End file.
